mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Fauna/Gallery
Season two Secret of My Excess Mane Goodall I'm flummoxed S2E10.png Mane Goodall bring me a dog S2E10.png Mane Goodall snake even faster S2E10.png Mane Goodall to be honest S2E10.png Mane Goodall never seen S2E10.png Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|''Who's a good boy?'' Mane Goodall sit! S2E10.png Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png Twilight thanks anyway S2E10.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Dr. Fauna's eye appears in door peephole S7E5.png Fluttershy tries opening the door once more S7E5.png Fluttershy "I wish I could say the same" S7E5.png Fluttershy "can't see you" S7E5.png Animals spilling out of Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "somebunny hurt his foot" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "let's bandage that up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'd like to keep him overnight" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "just bursting with animals!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna feeling overwhelmed S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "take in even one more critter" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna look up at giraffe S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna "oh, dear" S7E5.png Deer prancing in the background S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in animal-crowded clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy sees deer crossing in front of screen S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Fluttershy "you really have your hooves full" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighing heavily S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna panicking "I can't keep up!" S7E5.png Red robin takes some of Dr. Fauna's bandaging S7E5.png Dr. Fauna giving tiny crutches to Angel S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "my favowite wittle bunny" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna offers carrot pop to Angel Bunny S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs a second time S7E5.png Dr. Fauna defeated "that's okay" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna see goat eating carrot pops S7E5.png Fluttershy "all these poor little animals are hurt" S7E5.png Fluttershy asks Dr. Fauna what happened S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'm flummoxed!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more and more animals" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "most of them just have minor ailments" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even after they're all healed up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "get these comfy critters to leave!" S7E5.png Fluttershy sees grizzly bear in a bath towel S7E5.png Fluttershy "made themselves right at home" S7E5.png Green bird perches on Dr. Fauna's head S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I wonder why they chose to flock" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it just doesn't make sense" S7E5.png Fluttershy "don't be silly, Dr. Fauna" S7E5.png Fluttershy "the best vet pony in Equestria" S7E5.png Fluttershy "what I've been telling everypony" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "you did what?" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna shakes birds out of her mane S7E5.png Fluttershy "I didn't mean for this to happen" S7E5.png Fluttershy "safe and happy under your care" S7E5.png Duck and ducklings around Dr. Fauna's hooves S7E5.png Dr. Fauna looking at the ducklings S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a snake wants to slither in" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "a raccoon needs a rest" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna comforting the sick giraffe S7E5.png Dr. Fauna relieved by Fluttershy's offer to help S7E5.png Dr. Fauna smiling at Fluttershy S7E5.png Grizzly bear toweling himself off S7E5.png Grizzly bear tosses towel on Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Fluttershy pulls towel off of Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Dr. Fauna watching Fluttershy leave S7E5.png Green bird perches in Dr. Fauna's mane again S7E5.png Dr. Fauna sighs heavily again S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals visit the sanctuary S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "can we take a look inside?" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna in frightened shock S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna gasp in shock S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I'm the one who should be sorry" S7E5.png Fluttershy "this didn't go at all like I had imagined" S7E5.png Fluttershy dejected over her destroyed dream S7E5.png Dr. Fauna cheering up Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "we can make this work here" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Fauna look at still crowded clinic S7E5.png Dr. Fauna trying to look on the bright side S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "back on their paws in no time" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even without a sanctuary" S7E5.png Fluttershy shouting "no!" S7E5.png Surprised animals looking at Fluttershy S7E5.png Lola the sloth hugging Fluttershy's leg S7E5.png Fluttershy "build her a safe place to rest!" S7E5.png Clinic animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals laugh at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "everyone back to sleep now" S7E5.png Fluttershy leads Dr. Fauna back to the meadow S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more excited than a beaver in a log pile!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you can open your eyes!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna uncovers her eyes S7E5.png Fluttershy presents the sanctuary to Dr. Fauna S7E5.png Dr. Fauna very pleased by the sanctuary S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this is amazing!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you should have plenty of room" S7E5.png Fluttershy "with my help, of course" S7E5.png Fluttershy lifts Lola the sloth onto her back S7E5.png Fluttershy carries Lola the sloth to the tree S7E5.png Fluttershy "we'll know that it was worth" S7E5.png Fluttershy "what it took to get there" S7E5.png Fluttershy "even better than you imagined!" S7E5.png Animals enjoying the finished sanctuary S7E5.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie Pie in Dr. Fauna's office S7E23.png Pinkie Pie asking Dr. Fauna about Tank S7E23.png Pinkie Pie questioning Dr. Fauna S7E23.png Dr. Fauna "about a week ago" S7E23.png Dr. Fauna "telltale signs of sugar overload" S7E23.png Dr. Fauna opening files on Tank S7E23.png Dr. Fauna listing Tank's symptoms S7E23.png Pinkie ponders on Dr. Fauna's testimony S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "this all happened the day after" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "'Thanks For Lending Me Your Jacket' peach pie" S7E23.png Dr. Fauna "well, there's also this" S7E23.png Tank's pie X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looks at Tank's X-rays S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "analyze the flavor of that pie" S7E23.png Dr. Fauna mentions Miss Cheerilee S7E23.png Dr. Fauna "class hamster was having similar symptoms" S7E23.png Dr. Fauna "perhaps it's a pie pandemic!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "perhaps" S7E23.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Twilight and Rarity evade Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Starlight, Spike, and ponies back to normal S9E2.png She Talks to Angel Zecora and Dr. Fauna witness the chaos S9E18.png Zecora very surprised next to Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "it might look like chaos" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "Fluttershy makes it work" S9E18.png Zecora looking closely at the chaos S9E18.png Zecora making a realization S9E18.png Zecora "help those two get along" S9E18.png Zecora "something here can go terribly wrong" S9E18.png Right side view of Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "Zecora found this little guy" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "might do better at the sanctuary" S9E18.png Zecora "seemed the right thing to do" S9E18.png Zecora asks Fluttershy about smoke-breathing geckos S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "give all the animals here a checkup" S9E18.png Fluttershy holding the gecko in her hoof S9E18.png Fluttershy gives the gecko to Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Dr. Fauna asks Fluttershy about her list S9E18.png Dr. Fauna looks at Fluttershy's to-do list S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "how do you find time" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "between here and teaching" S9E18.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure I do" S9E18.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna remove Clementine's cast S9E18.png Clementine coughing after her cast is removed S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "that neck is still pretty sore" S9E18.png Clementine pointing at her neck S9E18.png Dr. Fauna massaging Clementine's neck S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "would be a zoo without you!" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna happily massaging Clementine S9E18.png Fluttershy lowers her head in frustration S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "you're the only one he can tell" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "just wants you all to himself" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "not causing any real trouble" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna hears a loud crash off-screen S9E18.png Birds fluttering in a panic over Fluttershy S9E18.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna hear more loud noises S9E18.png Fluttershy getting even more stressed out S9E18.png Sanctuary animals gathered for their checkups S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "wonder if you'd make it back" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna and Smoky's family look confused S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "uh, okay" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "I talk to animals" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "I want to marry Discord" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "your list is over there" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna asks 'Fluttershy' where Muriel is S9E18.png Angel "she's having dinner with Antoine" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "Antoine the python?!" S9E18.png Angel "wants to have Muriel over for dinner" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna looking very worried S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "not OVER for dinner!" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "have her FOR dinner!" S9E18.png Angel returns to sanctuary play area S9E18.png Dr. Fauna finds Muriel in Antoine's stomach S9E18.png Dr. Fauna scolds Antoine "bad snake!" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna forcing Antoine's mouth open S9E18.png Dr. Fauna notices the burning bushes S9E18.png Dr. Fauna looks to Angel with worry S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "what is going on?!" S9E18.png Angel and Dr. Fauna surrounded by chaos S9E18.png Angel "well, technically I did 'em" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "but more technically" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "it's not my list" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "you wrote it!" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "did I though?" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "what's gotten into you?!" S9E18.png Angel "you do not want to know" S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy makes it to the sanctuary S9E18.png Dr. Fauna and Pegasus Angel in shock S9E18.png Fluttershy exhausted and bruised S9E18.png Angel and Dr. Fauna caring for Fluttershy S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "what happened?" S9E18.png Fluttershy out of breath and disheveled S9E18.png Dr. Fauna tells Angel to get carrot extract S9E18.png Angel "it's locked in the supply room!" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "where are your keys?!" S9E18.png Fluttershy lying exhausted on a pillow S9E18.png Dr. Fauna taking care of Fluttershy S9E18.png Angel returns with the carrot extract S9E18.png Pegasus Angel collapsing with fatigue S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "oh, I know" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "no clue how you do it all" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna walks up to exhausted Fluttershy S9E18.png Angel approaches exhausted Fluttershy S9E18.png Angel "wish I could tell her myself" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna confused by Angel's comment S9E18.png Dr. Fauna feeding carrot extract to Fluttershy S9E18.png Dr. Fauna and Angel look over Fluttershy S9E18.png Dr. Fauna and Angel shocked by Fluttershy waking up S9E18.png Angel overjoyed that Fluttershy is okay S9E18.png Fluttershy mimes appreciation for Angel S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "I never appreciated you!" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna backs away from Angel and Fluttershy S9E18.png Angel and Fluttershy glow behind Dr. Fauna S9E18.png Angel and Fluttershy enveloped in light again S9E18.png Dr. Fauna sees Angel and Fluttershy in swapped positions S9E18.png Dr. Fauna rubbing her eyes S9E18.png Dr. Fauna doing a double-take S9E18.png Dr. Fauna approaches Zecora with carrier S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "doesn't have a problem at all" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "before they get their flame" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "it's hard to tell them apart" S9E18.png Zecora "I'm glad to discover" S9E18.png Zecora "the fire that he breathes" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "speaking of surprises" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna looks back at Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Zecora and Dr. Fauna look at Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png Zecora thinking for a moment S9E18.png Zecora winking at Dr. Fauna S9E18.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on orange background S9E26.png Merchandise Mane Goodall demo card MLP CCG.jpg Mane Cureall, Veteran Vet card MLP CCG.jpg